In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night
by Supergleekspider
Summary: The Sort of sequel to Powerpuff by TripUpStairs. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt are all now in New York. Quinn, Santana and Brittany go and save the city as Kurt and Rachel attend NYADA. Rachel wishes that she could do more than be the damsel in distress. Well when a strange alien gives her a mysterious ring, she might be able to. Faberry and Brittana.
1. The Ring Chose You

Chapter 1

**I asked for TripUpStair's permission for this and he said yes so thank you TripUpStairs for that.**

**If you haven't read _Powerpuff _yet, read it here:**

** /s/8123844/4/Powerpuff**

**You don't have to read it to understand this, but you should read it 'Cause it's really good.**

**I'm more of a Marvel girl, so my knowledge on DC, in this case Green Lantern, is only limited to the movie and the few episodes of the cartoon that I've seen, so don't give me hate if everything isn't accurate.**

**Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee, DC Comics and Warner Brothers own Green Lantern, and Cartoon Network owns Powerpuff Girls. I own the fingers that are writing the story.**

* * *

It's been six months since the incident with Jojo and Vocal Adrenaline. It's also been six months since Quinn had been brave enough to kiss Rachel on the top of the Willis Tower back in Lima and the two have been dating ever since.

Rachel was very happy. She was in New York finally; she was enrolled in NYADA; and she had her beautiful, super powered, blonde, girlfriend by her side. Except when she was off saving the city of course. Santana and Brittany were also still together (shocker), and they were very happy as well. They all shared an apartment with Kurt in Bushwick. It was kind of weird, but they made it work. It was three bedroom, so Rachel and Quinn took one room, Brittany and Santana took the second, and Kurt took the third.

Rachel attended NYADA with Kurt, and the two hung out whenever they could; usually it was when Quinn, Brittany and Santana were out saving the world, which out of all the things that have changed, that one thing never will. Santana and Rachel have bonded pretty well and they were almost like sisters by this point. If you told Rachel three years ago that she'd be in NYADA, living in New York, dating Quinn, and be practically sisters with Santana, she would probably tell you to go to the nearest insane asylum ASAP.

The only thing that Rachel was upset about was that every time her girlfriend zoomed off to save the city, Rachel couldn't help but feel helpless. The feeling started back around nationals when she was kidnapped by the giant robot and she got the cockpit open, sure it felt good to do that but she can't help thinking that it was all she ever will be capable of doing.

_"And for another, I refuse to play the damsel in distress!"_

Rachel remembers yelling that to Jesse when she was tied up in the back of the robot. She also remembers him brushing it off as if he were saying 'well there's nothing you can do about it is there?'

There wasn't. And Rachel couldn't feel more upset about that.

* * *

Rachel was spooning with Quinn, both were naked, save for their underwear, under the sheets. Rachel opened her eyes quickly realizing that it was later than it should have been. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:24.

Shit. Dance Class started at 11:30.

She quickly hopped out of bed and hurried to put her clothes on, waking up Quinn in the process. She runs to the door with half of her shirt on before turning back to Quinn.

"Hey, I gotta run. Have a great day, save the city, be awesome, don't fight with Santana!" She said, running out the door. Quinn laughed at her girlfriend as she sprinted out of their apartment.

* * *

When Rachel left dance class around 2:30, she was exhausted She ended up being 10 minutes late and Cassandra July worked Rachel's ass off. Not only because she hates tardiness, but also because she just doesn't like Rachel, and Rachel can't see why.

She just sat and listened and follow instruction, she barely said anything to her or anyone. She wasn't Lima Rachel anymore, she was New York Rachel now. New York Rachel was more fashionable and bearable, but she still had the same Lima qualities that Quinn liked to see every so often.

She went to get coffee at a small cafe in Bushwick by her apartment. Almost no one was around, that's how small it was. She couldn't wait to just go home and see Quinn and just cuddle.

But that wasn't going to happen because when she looked up she saw the familiar streaks of Pink, Blue and Green soaring through the air above her. Oh well at least she has Kurt.

She begins to walk across the empty street, save for a few parked cars, when all of a sudden an emerald green sphere forms around her, causing her to drop her bag and coffee in the process, and starts to fly in the opposite direction that The Powerpuff girls (Rachel likes to tease Quinn with that from time to time.) flew. She had no idea what was going on and she screamed, trying to break out of the sphere as it takes her fast over the city.

* * *

Quinn turned her head when she saw a green energy travel in the opposite direction that they were flying. Thinking it was Santana, she turned to see if her friend was still there and weirdly enough she was.

"Hey did you guys see that?" Quinn asked.

"See what?" Brittany asked.

"That-That Green thing."

"Alright Q, I know we have bitch fights and everything but you don't got t-" Quinn cut Santana short.

"Not you, I thou- ugh, nevermind, let's just keep going."

* * *

The sphere ended up bringing Rachel to a weird remote location that Rachel didn't recognize. Only would the thing drop her right into a puddle.

"What the hell?" She pushed herself and sputtered some water out of her mouth as she stood up. She saw this weird space ship like thing in the river. She squinted and saw a figure moving inside. Instinct took over and she ran over to the ship. She jumped in the water and swam over to the ship and got a closer look at the figure.

I wasn't human. It was purple and was wearing this weird green outfit. She stared at him, or it, in shock for a few seconds before helping it out of the ship and getting it on the ground.

"Alright, you gotta stay with me, I'm gonna get you help Ok?" She went to her pocket to take out her phone but a hand stopped her.

"Your Name." The alien wheezed out.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Your Name." It repeated.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry. I am Abin Sur, protector of sector 381-" Rachel cut Abin Sur off. She put her hand on his wounded chest

"Hey, hey listen I'm gonna get you to a hospital Ok? I- Ok there is purple blood." She went to wipe her hand off and Abin Sur held his hand out.

"The ring. It chose you." Rachel looked at him confused. "Take it! Place the ring...in the lantern." He nodded his head towards the direction of the ship "...place the ring...speak the oath." Abin Sur took Rachel's hand and forced her to take the ring.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at the ship.

"...Great honor... responsibility..."

"Wh- I don't understand, hey you just got to breathe for me Ok? Ju-just breathe." Abin Sur's eyes start to shut. 'No, no, no, no, no don't do that" After his eyes shut his costume started to disappear "D-don't do that."

And once again, she felt helpess.

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure why Kurt rented a car in the city, but she was so grateful that he did. She didn't want to call Quinn because she was still probably busy with whatever she was doing before.

Kurt pulled up in front of Rachel who was sitting on a rock with the lantern by her side. Kurt got out of the car and Rachel just gave a small smile. Kurt was about to say something when he caught sight of the space ship.

"I-is that a space ship?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Rachel answered. Kurt nodded.

"Is it real?"

"It's real."

"Ok." Kurt started to walk towards the space ship but Rachel stopped him

"Kurt! Kurt, we gotta go."

"But I want to-"

"No, just listen. There was a pilot, He wore a uniform, I think he was a solider. He gave me this." Rachel took the ring from her pocket and held it up. Kurt took it from her.

"What the fuck?" Kurt turned to Rachel and she took it back. Both of them caught sight of Two helicopters and familiar Pink, Blue and Green in the sky. That ship must have been what they were looking for before. She didn't want to explain this to them, not now anyway.

"We're gone. GO!" Kurt and Rachel ran to the car, Rachel in the drivers seat as she sped away.

"They're gonna know someone was out there, I mean alien pilots don't just bury themselves." Kurt said.

"I couldn't just leave him there." Kurt took the ring from Rachel's pocket to examine it.

"This thing isn't radioactive." Kurt said examining the ring and the lantern.

"Well, you're the smart on-" Rachel was cut off when Kurt put the ring to the lantern and it made a bright green light.

"WHOA!" Both of them yelled as the car swerved out of control.

"I got it!" Rachel said as she got control of the car. "He said that the ring chose me. He said it was a great honor. Responsibility." Kurt scoffed

"Responsibility? You?" Kurt asked.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	2. The Oath

Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews favs and follows**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jesse St. James was in a slump. He was kicked out of school after the whole incident with Vocal Adrenaline and quickly moved to New York to try to pursue his dream as a Broadway star. He knew that Rachel would be there and hoped that they could get back together. What he didn't expect though was the familiar Pink, Blue and Green streams soaring through the air.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Man, did he hate them. Whenever he was doing something that was even remotely questionable, the three were always there. And it pissed him off to his very core.

Jesse is walking in the same location where Rachel was a few minutes ago when he tripped and fell over something. He looked back and say something purple covered by a bunch of dirt. Curious, he started to wipe the dirt off of the figure. He fell back in shock at what he saw. It almost looked like an alien.

He crawled back over to the alien to get a closer look. He put his hand on the big wound in it's chest, getting even more curious he put his hand inside the wound. He pulled it our right away when a yellow energy zapped his finger.

He got up and ran away as soon as that happened. Wanting to avoid anything else weird.

* * *

When Rachel got back to the apartment, she made sure that no one was home. Quinn Brittany and Santana were still out, and Kurt went to bed because he was so tired. Rachel felt like she should be tired too, but she had too much on her mind to sleep.

She moved some stuff off of the table and set the lantern down on it. She figured she might as well do this to get it off her mind.

_What's the worst that can possibly happen? _She thought to herself.

She stood up and turned away from the lantern. She took the ring out of her pocket at slipped it on her finger. eyes and walked back over to the lantern and closed her eyes. She put her forearm to her eyes, turned her head and held the ring to the lantern, preparing for the worst. After a few seconds she turned her head towards the lantern and looked confused that nothing had happened. she sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the lantern.

"Ok, alright, Ok, Place the ring, and speak the oath. The oath. 'cause everybody knows the oath." She hesitantly put her closed fist up to the center of the lantern.

"I, Rachel Berry, Do solemnly swear to...pledge allegiance... to a lantern... that I got from a dying purple alien." She sighed and put her fist down. "In a swamp."

* * *

After about twenty more tries to get the oath right, Rachel was starting to get really frustrated.

"To infinity and beyond. By the power of grey skull... What the HELL!" Rachel stood up angrily. "Come ON! If you can find me a hundred miles, In the middle of Nowhere! You think that ma-" Rachel angrily hit the lantern with the ring, but when she did, the lantern emitted a bright green light, which caused her to jump back into the couch. She stared into the light and her eyes began to slowly change from brown to light blue. She also started to recite an oath that sounded like she knew it her whole life.

"In brightest day, In blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lanterns light." When she finished the oath her eyes were completely light blue and the lantern light started to glow brighter.

The light stopped glowing and her eyes turn back to normal when she heard the distant sound of Quinn, Santana and Brittany from down the hallway. She quickly hid the lantern and shoved the ring in her pocket. She lied back on the couch and tried to act nonchalant as Quinn opened the door.

"Hey!" Rachel said and Quinn flew over to her girlfriend on the couch, as Brittany and Santana said their heys before flying off to their room. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Long night. We got this call that said aliens were in New York or some shit and we were flying around the city all night trying to find something, but came up empty handed." Quinn buried her head in Rachel's neck and Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, maybe you'll find something tomorrow."

"I hope so. So, how was your day?"

"Uhh, eventful." Well...it's the truth.

"Eventful?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, confused.

"You know, Dance Class and all. You know how ms. July can be."

"I'm sorry she's so mean to you baby. She's just jealous." Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips. "I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a few." Quinn nodded and left to go to the bedroom. Rachel made sure that Quinn was in their bedroom before sneaking out of the apartment.

* * *

Rachel stood out in the alley way behind her NYADA dance building staring at the glowing green ring on her finger. She stands there in thought when all of a sudden two pairs of arms grab her and pins her against a car. She looks up to see a figure walking closer to her, when it gets closer she recognizes the figure to be Danielle Flynn, a senior in her dance class. She looks to the side and sees two other seniors from her dance class. Ashley Jones and Liz Parker.

She knows why they are after her. A few weeks ago Rachel upstaged the three seniors during dance class, impressing July, but making them look like losers.

"We told you that you were gonna pay Berry." Flynn throws a punch to Rachel's stomach, causing her to double over in pain. "We told ya to watch your back." She throws a punch to Rachel's face. Rachel kicks Flynn back and manages to tear away from the other two and punch Parker in the face. She turns away and Jones punches her, and Flynn kicks her hard. Jones and Parker grab her and throw her against the back of a truck, causing her to fall down.

"Pathetic. You're never gonna be anything, Berry. And let's face it, you're gonna be living off of your girlfriends reputation for the rest of your life." Flynn says and Rachel stands and leans against the back of the truck. She looks up and starts to see the three walking away.

"Hey." She says. "HEY!" She shouts ant the three turn around. "I am just getting warmed up." She grabs something on the back of the truck and goes to throw it, but when she did, something weird happened.

"A big, glowing green fist came out of her ring and hit the three of them, blowing them far away. All of the car alarms went off simultaneously and Rachel just stood there in shock. She looks at the ring on her hand and it starts to glow brighter. All of a sudden Rachel is surrounded by bright green energy.

A sphere starts to form around her and she tries to get out of it to no avail. She goes for her ring, trying to remove it but soon finds out that she can't. She looks down and sees that she is floating mid air and before she knew it, she was zooming off into the sky. She screams as the sphere takes her higher and higher.

* * *

In his run down apartment, Jesse is withering around in his sleep. He starts to sweat bullets and screams as if he's having a nightmare.

* * *

Rachel is in space now and just stops struggling and let's the sphere do it's job. Before she know it she was approaching a foreign planet with green energy coming from the sides of it. The ring seems to have a mind of it's own as it raises Rachel's arm and starts to zoom faster to the planet.

* * *

Rachel's unconscious, almost naked form is floating in an alien camber. It starts to scan her from head to toe several times, before it shocks her with some form of electricity .

"AHH!" She screams as she struggles out of the chamber, only to have it shock her more. "AHHAHH!" Her eyes snap open and more electricity zaps her more.

Eventually the electricity stopped and all of a sudden, Rachel is wearing a green and black body suit, with the Green Lantern Corps. symbol on her chest.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	3. Welcome to Oa

Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of your reviews, favs and follows**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Rachel's bright blue, green masked covered eyes snapped open. She sucked in a long breath as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything about the place, it was futuristic and almost otherworldly.

_There's no way... _She thought.

She stood up to get a better look at the place, but she suddenly notices the outfit she is wearing. It is a green and black body suit that has green energy running through it. She grabs the suit only to find that it is practically attached to her skin. She looks up and finds a mirror wall next to her.

"Whoa." She whispered looking at herself up and down. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone, so she started to strut while whistling. She finished with a "WAH!" as she lunges and punches. She senses a presence and slowly turns her head to see an alien standing there, dressed in an outfit similar to hers.

"Have you concluded admiring yourself?" It asked.

"Uhh... Yeah." She said, standing up.

"Well, your ring translator is functioning properly." The alien said as Rachel's mask disappears. She reaches up to her eyes wondering where it went. "Your mask will appear when protection of your identity is required. There's no need for it on Oa."

"Talking fish..." Rachel said staring at the alien.

"Actually my race is Xudarian. Our DNA does somewhat resemble your own theological species. I am Tomar re, protector of sector 2813 and home to-" Tomar re started but Rachel cut him off.

"80,012 galaxies. 2.34 million alien species." Rachel said. "How do I know that?" She asked in shock.

"The induction process. It activates the rings higher functions, including a working knowledge base. In truth we were curious, the process was never attempted on a species as young as humans before." Tomar re said and Rachel had to sit down in shock. "Cause you are the first to be chosen. I've been sent to welcome you here."

"And here is?" Rachel asked. Tomar re had began walking and Rachel followed him.

"Welcome to Oa." Tomar re said as Rachel looked out to the futuristic like planet. "This planet has been our home for countless was created for us by the guardians." Tomar re started to explain.

"Guardians?"

"There stands their citadel." He points to the citadel. "They are immortals among the most anciet of races. They made all you see and are responsible for all we are and do. Since time and memorial the Green Lantern Corps. serve as the keepers of peace order and justice throughout the universe. To be chosen to be among it's ranks is the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities."

"Yeah. Yeah, that part I heard about."

"We are going to fly now." Rachel looks at Tomar re in shock.

"Fly?" She asked an he nodded. She all of a sudden remembers all of the times that Quinn has flown her around the city. "Alright, I can do that." She says, looking down at the ground below. Tomar re jumps off the platform and Rachel looks to see him floating there.

"Join me." He smiles at her.

"I can do that..." She mutters. She just looks at him and walks off of the platform, only to plummet to the ground below.

"AHHH! AH!" She screams before she shoots up, leaving and emerald green trail behind. "WHOAAA! YEAH!" She yells as she begins to fly. She shoots up and does a few flips before flying again, enjoying flying on her own. "WOOOHOO!" She flys up next to Tomar re, laughing.

They begin flying through the cit and Rachel takes in all of her surroundings, begin amazed as she follows Tomar re. They eventually fly up to an emerald green ray of energy that seems to be never ending.

"What is that?" Rachel asks.

"It's the energy that's generated from the central battery. It's power comes from the will of every living creature in the universe. It in turn charges your lantern, which in turn charges you ring. Even your suit is comprised entirely of energy."

"What's with all the green?"

"Green is the color of will. The guardians harnessed will because it's the strongest source of energy in the universe." They fly up to a meeting place where every other Green Lantern is. There is also a giant Green Lantern Corps. symbol statue.

"There is so many."

"The stars you can see from your home planet on the clearest night. Your sector is a thousand times larger. And 3,600 each with a sector just as vast." Tomar re finished as the landed next to all of the other Lanterns. All of them start looking at her before they turn they're attention towards the symbol. A human looking alien floats down, it has pointy ears and looks like he had been badly sun burnt.

"Lanterns. I've called you here to this unprecedented gathering because we face an unprecedented danger. Our four lantern brothers were killed by an enemy called Parallax. An enemy we don't yet fully understand. We do know it's powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations. Powerful enough to defeat even Abin Sur, our finest warrior." He then looked at Rachel."Whose light can never be replaced." Everyone started to look at Rachel, knowing that she received his ring.

_Hey, It's not like I killed him and took the ring from him._

"The Guardians have charged me to lead a squadrent of our finest warriors on an assault on Parallax. We will seek out and fight this enemy. And we will destroy it. Alone, we are not vulnerable. United, we are still invincible. We have never been defeated. Will we be defeated now?"

"NO!" Everyone but Rachel shouted. She just looked around, confused.

"It was for this moment, that we were created. But I don't need to tell you your duty. I don't need to tell you who we are." The purple guy lifted his arms as everyone began to chant.

"WE ARE THE CORE! WE ARE THE CORE! WE ARE THE CORE!" Everyone, save for Rachel, lifted their arms and emitted a bright green light from their rings.

* * *

"Your ring turns thought into reality." Tomar re says as he makes a spectrum from his ring. "To master the ring, you must focus your will and create what you see in your mind." Rachel stares in amazement. "The rings limits are only what you can imagine." He makes the spectrum disappear.

"Do that again." Rachel mutters.

"You try." Rachel looks at Tomar re in shock. "Concentrate" Rachel blows on the ring and points it out. It shoots out a green light and a lame version of what Tomar re created appears. After a few seconds her ring begins to flash. "The ring will warn you when there is an imminent threat." Suddenly a force hits Rachel, sending her flying. "This particular threats name is Kilowag. He'll be your combat training officer." Rachel turns around to see a huge, pig like creature, in a Green Lantern uniform, land.

"WHOA!" She screams and backs up.

"Never let your guard down, poser." Kilowag says as she stands up and he waslks over to her. "Welcome to ring slaying 101, or as I like to call it the worst day of your worthless life." Rachel looks at him up and down.

"Wow."

"The human ain't never seen one before." He sniffs her. "You smell funny." Rachel coughs and turns back to him.

"I smell funny?"

"Yeah, I heard about humans, think you're the center of the universe. You wanna be a Lantern? You gotta commit to the Core!." Kilowag flashes his ring and suddenly they are in a training like area. "Alright poser, let's see what you've got." Kilowag makes a trap at Rachel's feet. He then flashes a rock above her head, but she made a titanium like table, catching it but it was weakening. "Your constructs are only gonna be as strong as your will and your will is pathetic." He males another rock, and Rachel starts to really struggle.

"I'm gonna work you, and I'm gonna hit you till your will is strong enough to be worthy of the core." Rachel forms legs to support the table as Kilowag begins to through discs as her. She dodges them until one disc cuts all the legs off of the table. And another hits her in the chest causing her to fly and land and slide.

"Next lesson." Kilowag says as he forms a sun and Rachel begins to quickly get sucked in before she shoots out a rope and tether, holding her in place. "Feel that? That's the gravitational pull of your average sun. Makes flying through space very dangerous. The bigger you are, the quicker you burn."

The sun disappears and Rachel falls to the ground. "Gravity's a bitch." Kilowag walks towards Rachel and sticks his hand out. "Here let me help you." Rachel took his hand but as soon she does, he punches her back down to the ground. "Remember, your enemy, he's not gonna play fair."

Rachel looks up at him and forms a big boot with her ring and kicks him in the crotch. He doubles over and she slides between his legs. She formed a collar around his neck with a chain attached. She then tugged the chain, causing him to flip over.

"Well that's good advice. Thanks, Gorgeous."

"So, this is the human." Rachel turned around to see the guy who made the speech standing there. "When I learned that Abin Sur's ring had chosen you, I thought there had to be a mistake. I see nothing to change my mind." He said as Kilowag stood up. "I'll take it from here Kilowag." He said and Kilowag flew away. "I'm Sinestro. The core is only as strong as it's weakest link, and I will tolerate no weak links. You understand?" Rachel just stood there. "Are you afraid, human?" Rachel didn't respond. "Are you afraid?" Sinestro pushes her chest.

"Don't." Rachel says an laughs a little. "Don't do that." Sinestro takes a step back.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." Rachel makes a sword appear in her hand.

"A Sword? How human." Sinestro makes two swords appear.

Rachel makes the first move and swings at Sinestro, but he deflects it and swings back. Rachel avoids it and swings again, but Sinestro moved out of the way and caused her to fall to the ground.

"I do believe I smell fear." Sinestro said as Rachel stood up and wiped her nose. She yelled out as she charged him again but he ended up crossing his swords at Rachel's neck. "I'm a Green Lantern." He tightens the swords around her neck. "I fear nothing."

"Fear is the enemy of will" He punches Rachel and she went flying, but Sinestro grabbed her with a green hand and pulled her back, pointing the sword at her head. "Will, is what makes you take action." Rachel forms a chainsaw and cuts the sword but Sinestro forms another one and puts her in a headlock and points the sword to her neck. "Fear is what stops you, and makes you weak."

Rachel moved out of his grip and formed a brick will between them, but Sinsetro kick the wall and it sent Rachel flying and crashed into a brick wall, made by Sinestro.

"Makes your constructs feeble." Rachel got up and formed a machine gun, firing it at Sinestro, but he made a Captain America type shield. When the bullets ran out, he threw the sheild at Rachel and she was knocked back. When she stopped sliding, the shield turned into three swords that kept swinging at her.

"First, ignore your fear. When you are afraid, you can't act; when you can't act, you can't defend; if you can't defend, you die!" Rachel grabs one of the swords and swings it at Sinestro, he deflects it and punches her in the face and slashes her back with a sword. She turns to face him and falls to the ground, afraid.

"You reek of fear, Rachel Berry. Abin Sur was a great warrior, my mentor, my friend. You, insult his memory by wearing his ring." Sinestro said and Rachel started to feel hurt by the words. Sinestro then walked away and flew away. Kilowag and Tomar re flew down and Rachel got up and walked to them.

"I'm Done. He's right, I'm only human. We're not ready to defend the universe when up until a few days ago we thought we were the only ones _in _the universe."

"The ring chose you. It wouldn't have done so if it didn't see something in you." Tomar re

"Oh Yeah?" Rachel asked, not believing him.

"Something you yourself don't yet see. The ring never makes a mistake."

"Well this time it did." Rachel said, flying away back to earth.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	4. Know Your Enemy

Chapter 4

**Once again, Thank you all for all the reviews, favs and favorites!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It was late when Rachel got back to the apartment. She snuck into her and Quinn's shared room and smiled at Quinn's sleeping form.

_Maybe I should tell her. She is my girlfriend after all..._

Rachel put her thoughts to rest and decided she'll figure it out in the morning. She took the ring off of her finger and she reverted back into her normal clothes, she then placed the ring in her drawer.

_Sinestro was right. What's so special about me? I can sing well, but that's not a reason to choose me to defend the universe._

She crawled into bed and threw her arm around her sleeping girlfriend. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 AM.

_So much for classes tomorrow. Eh, whatever..._

She then drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Jesse sat alone in a bar, chugging down his fourth bottle of beer. Ever since he got zapped by that weird yellow energy from the alien, he's been feeling really strange. For instance, last night when he woke up in the middle of the night, he splashed some water on his face and when he looked up at the mirrior he saw a bright yellow flash in his eyes.

A man, maybe mid thirties, comes up next to him at the bar and asks the bartender for a beer. He then turns to Jesse, seeing the three empty beer bottles and now chugging down the fourth.

"Rough night, huh?" He asks.

"Rough night, Rough day...Rough everything." Jesse deadpans and the man just looks at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that man." He turns back to the bartender.

_God, what a loser. _He thinks to himself and Jesse turned to him.

"What did you say?" He asked and the man looked at him again.

"I said that I'm sorry about that."

"No. No, after that." The man looks at him confused.

"I didn't say anything..."

"Did you just call me a loser?" The man looks shocked.

_Oh, Shit! What kind of freak is- _Jesse brought the man out of his thoughts.

"FREAK!?" Jesse bowed his head and looked at the beer bottle. He then looked at the man again, but this time he had a bright yellow flash in his eyes and the man went flying over the bar and crashed into the bartender, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Jesse just sat their shocked while a few of the other bartenders came to help them both up. When the man got up, he just stared at Jesse causing everyone else to look at him. Jesse then stood up and sprinted out of the bar.

* * *

"With my own eyes I saw this creature induce fear into our finest warrior and then feed on their fear." Sinestro said, standing in the front of the guardians after he and a few other lanterns went after Parallax. "There's more. We've tracked it's trajectory, Parallax is heading for Oa. Never before has an enemy dared attack us here, you must tell me what you know." Sinestro pleaded.

"Will has always been our sole weapon against the forces of darkness in the universe, but as that power began to seem insufficient, a great debater rose among us." One of the guardians began to explain. "Should we exploit another source of power, one we have long since sworn should never be used. Fear. But the power of fear was too unpredictable, the chance of corruption was too great, and so we decided against it. All of us that is, except one." Sinestro looked confused.

"Alone this guardian entered the forbidden chamber." Another guardian began to explain. "He wanted to prove the light of fear could be mastered. His intentions were pure, but his hopes were naive. Consumed by the yellow power of fear, the guardian had become the very evil that he wished to destroy. He became Parallax."

"For the universes safety Abin Sur was charged with imprisoning Parallax in the lost sector." Another guardian said.

"But he escaped." Sinestro argued.

"Feeding on the fear of others. He grew larger, more powerful."

"Then it's now he came to take revenge on you and destroy the core. Then we have no choice. We must prepare to harness the power of our enemy and fight fear with fear. To protect our sectors, we must defend ourselves. We must forge a yellow ring." Sinestro decided.

* * *

Rachel decided, as a precautionary measure, to keep the ring on her at all times. She wasn't sure why she did it, but it felt right. She was walking down the street, heading home, when she heard a familiar voice call her name, behind her.

"Rachel!" He said.

_Please tell me that isn't who I think that is._

The man in question jogs up next to Rachel, who turned to him with an impatient look on her face. "Hey! It's been a while."

"You mean it's 'been a while' since you and your psycho Vocal Adrenaline alumni base or whatever kidnapped me in a giant robot and tried to kill me? Then yes, I guess it's been a while."

"Yeah, listen, about that Ra-"

"Save it Jesse, I don't wanna hear it." Rachel turns to leave but Jesse ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"I am _really _sorry about that whole thing Rach, I really am. I was actually hoping that we could put all that behind us and maybe start over... with us?" Jesse asked, hopeful. Rachel had to suppress a laugh.

"Jesse, even if that whole thing didn't happen with Jojo and the giant robot, I wouldn't go back out with you. Yeah, I dated you in sophmore year, but I was only trying to make Finn jealous and trying to figure out my feelings for Quinn."

"Wait, feelings for Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm dating her now, and I'm in love with her Jesse. I'm sorry, but it's not gonna work out between us." Rachel said and walked past a shocked and pissed Jesse.

Jesse leaned against a building, deep in thought, when, as if on cue, Quinn Santana and Brittany flew floated above where he was standing. He also noticed a helicopter nearby. He decided to test out his telekinetic powers again and looked towards a fire hydrant. It shot up into the air, catching a bunch peoples attention, and shot into the tail propeller of the helicopter, causing it to spin out of control.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany turned around and saw the helicopter losing control and flew to try to control it. Rachel also saw the helicopter and saw Quinn, Brittany and Santana zoom over to help stop it. She figured that they had this one, but when she saw them struggle to keep up with it and getting knocked back by the propellers, she knew she had to help out.

She took the ring out of her pocket and snuck into an alleyway. When she saw no one was paying attention to her, she slipped it on. When she was in her Green Lantern suit, she shot up into the the air.

"Santana! Catch it!" Quinn shouted at Santana, who was closest to the out of control helicopter.

"I'm trying Goddammit! It's going all over the place!" Santana said as the tail of the helicopter swung and hit Santana and Brittany, causing them to fly back.

"Shit! Britt are you Ok?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we should go help Q." Brittany said.

Quinn then went to try and hold it up, but when she got close to the helicopter the propeller knocked her back. Santana and Brittany went to her side.

"You Ok?" Brittany asked.

"Sure."

Rachel knew that Quinn, Santana and Brittany would be able to tell that it's Rachel behind her mask, so she decided to do her work on the opposite side of the street.

She saw the helicopter heading towards the ground below, and the three Powerpuff Girls flying towards it. She made green wheels and an engine appear at the bottom of the helicopter, causing the three girls to stop mid air in shock and confusion.

"What." Brittany started.

"The." Quinn continued.

"Fuck." Santana finished.

The people below only became more panicked, but Rachel formed a race track and the helicopter soon landed on it.

She kept making the race track go higher and higher, and moved the helicopter with it. The race track disappeared and she eventually made the helicopter land on a rooftop, next to the Powerpuff girls, deciding that she'll let them take care of it. She made the wheels and engine disappear and she flew off. She missed a few people taking pictures of her and a pissed off Jesse walk away.

* * *

Rachel managed to get home before Quinn, Santana and Brittany did. She had passed out on the couch but woke up when she heard Santana talking from down the hall.

"I'm telling you, this green chick is trying to steal our spotlight! She's trying to kick us out of the hero game!" Rachel chuckles. Of course Santana would think that.

"San, we were obviously had trouble, this chick just came to help us out. No ones trying to kick anyone out of anything." Quinn said as they entered the apartment. "Hey babe, rough day?" Quinn asks Rachel as she sits on the couch next to her, Brittany and Santana joining them.

"You could say that. Hey, I heard on the news this new hero is in town."

"Please, she's got nothing on us." Santana said and Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Listen I want to tel-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt entering the apartment.

"Start Talking." Kurt pointed to Rachel.

"Kurt, don't."

"No. I wanna know and it's time that they knew too." Kurt pointed at the three super girls, while walking towards the couch.

"Tell us what?" Brittany asked.

"I was literally about to tell them." Rachel told Kurt, who obviously wasn't listening.

"I mean really? A race track?" Kurt said and Quinn, Santana and Brittany looked shocked.

"Yeah." Was all Rachel could say.

"That's the best you could come up with?Your first big appearance. A race track."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disappoint you?" Rachel asked sarcastically. "I materialized a race track out of pure energy, saving hundreds of people, and your disappointed in me. I'm sorry about that." Santana laughed at that.

"Wait, so that was you? You were the one that saved the helicopter? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked and Rachel sighed.

"I meant to tell you Quinn, I really did, but weird things kept happening and you were out and- Do you want me to explain it?"Rachel asked and Quinn, Brittany and Santana nodded.

* * *

When Rachel was done explaining, everyone, even Kurt, was shocked.

"Alright, I want to see this." Santana said.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel said.

"No, come on I wanna see this. I wanna see the outfit." Brittany said.

"I just don-"

"Come on Rach. Please?" Quinn said. "I wanna see it." Rachel sighed. She couldn't say no to Quinn.

"Alright fine." Rachel stood up. "Hold onto your seats." She walked in front of all them. "Question. Are you ready to have your mind blown?" Everyone smiled and nodded. "Ring." She held up the ring with one hand. "Finger." She held up her middle finger with the other and slid the ring onto her finger and dropped her hand.

"Here we go." She outstretched her arms, closed her eyes and threw her head back. After a few moments she opened her eyes and saw that nothing happened.

"Di-did you break it already?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't break it. It just... It just needs a little juice." Rachel ran to her and Quinn's room and came back out with the lantern. She placed it on the table and put the ring up to the center of it. after a few seconds the ring was charged and she backed up.

"Alright, pay attention." She took a deep breath and outstretched her arms again. This time the Green Lantern outfit and mask appeared. The four on the couch jumped back.

"AHH! GREEN!" Brittany screamed.

"W-Wow!" Quinn said.

"I know right!? Hahahaha. Woo!" She dropped her arms. "Not bad huh?" She asked.

"Your a superhero!" Kurt said and Rachel nodded and laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. What We're Up Against

Chapter 5

**Once again, Thank you all for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. **

**A/N: If you've seen the movie, you probably remember Hector Hammond having a huge head. Even though Jesse is based off of Hector, I'm not gonna give him a huge head, he will still be a minion to Parallax though.**

**Still don't own anything! **

* * *

"Hey." Quinn hugged Rachel from behind, kissing her neck, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well, you know how you showed us your costume? Which by the way looks awesome on you by the way. I mean your abs and, wow." Rachel laughed at her girlfriends blunt words.

"Yeah I remember. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if I can maybe see it in action?"

"I don't know Quinn."

"Why not? Please." Quinn pleaded like a second grader.

"Ok, Ok. Fine. Meet me outside in ten minutes."

* * *

Quinn met Rachel in the back of the building. Rachel was holding her ring in her hand and was waiting for Quinn to show up before she did anything, when the blonde finally showed up she smiled and slid the ring on her finger and changed into her Green Lantern suit and mask.

"That is so cool." Quinn said.

"Thanks. Alright, well one of the thing I can do is fly, sooo..." Rachel said as she floated a few feet off the ground. "I'll race you to the top!" Rachel said, zooming towards the top of their building. Quinn laughed and soon followed suit.

"Oh No you don't Berry! Come here!" She laughed as she started to fly towards Rachel. When she reached the top of the building, Rachel sat there and pretended to yawn.

"Geez, what took you so long?" She joked and Quinn punched her arm lightly. Quinn then sat next to her.

"So, this only works because of this magic ring?" Quinn asked, pointing towards the ring on Rachel's hand.

"No, there's no such thing as magic. Intergalactic peace keepers, thousands of them, but no magic." Rachel said and Quinn laughed. "I'm not making this up."

"Wow. I mean, a year ago, who would have thought?" They both laughed.

"I did actually. I called this early on. I said one day, I'll be a green space cop, and I am." Rachel joked causing Quinn to laugh and lean against Rachel.

"Ok, so today, how did you make that big green race track?"

"Anything I see in my mind, I can create. I just have to focus." Rachel said and Quinn looked up at her surprised and intrigued.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn's neck. Quinn looked down and saw a green necklace with a heart on it appear around her neck. Quinn put a hand on it and looked at Rachel with love in her eyes. Rachel then leaned in to kiss her.

"Rach..." Quinn said before Rachel can reach her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Take off the mask." Rachel then pulled back and smiled before the mask disappeared from her face and her eyes turned back to it's normal color.

"That is so cool." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel.

* * *

"San, Britt! There's something going down downtown come on!" Quinn yells into Brittany and Santana's room. Brittany and Santana both changed into their respective blue and green dresses and quickly ran out of the room and followed Quinn.

"Rach? You coming?" Santana asks Rachel, who is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where?" She asks confused.

"Downtown. There's trouble and we could use a helping hand." Quinn says smiling.

"Helping hand? Please if anything I need your help, but sure I'll come." Rachel runs into her room, grabs her ring and slides it on her finger. She runs back out and changes into her suit mid-run. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Jesse, to put it nicely, was going nuts. It's like he wasn't even himself anymore. He was just so... evil. And no, not his trickster, Vocal Adrenaline till the death evil. This was more maniacal, almost as if someone was making him do these things.

When Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany arrived at the scene, they saw what was basically a bloodbath. People were cold dead on the streets and many of them were withering in pain. The four of them were shocked to see Jesse was making things fly without touching them

"Jesse?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, Hey girls. Right on cue. Ooo and you brought a friend. How nice." Jesse said. They all turned to here a groan from a woman pinned to the side of a building. Jesse laughed and his eyes flashed yellow. The woman started to plummet to the ground but Brittany swooped in and caught her before she could.

Jesse turned towards a building and made the all of the glass rip off of it. He made a tornado of the glass and started to move it towards Quinn, Rachel and Santana, who were still in the air.

Rachel created a blowtorch and ignited the glass. She the swung her arm towards Jesse and it hit him, causing him to yell in pain.

"Cool!" Santana said.

"Thanks." Rachel replied.

Quinn then flew towards Jesse and kicked him hard, sending him back several feet. Santana and Rachel flew towards the ground and Brittany moved to their side.

Jesse let out an inhuman roar and all of a sudden everything was flying at the four girls, from fire hydrants to cars. It separated the girls as they started to defend their selves. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were using mostly their eye lasers and Rachel was created a bunch of different shields.

Jesse hit Rachel in the chest, making her fly back. Jesse started to advance towards Rachel as she struggled to get up from lack of air.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shouted and started to fly towards her. Jesse then stuck his arm out, causing the three girls to fly back and get pinned against a building. They tried to get out of the hold but they proved to be fighting a losing battle. Jesse then turned his attention to Rachel and started to walk towards her. He then fell down next to her.

He began to laugh maniacally and touched Rachel's shoulder. He then saw the events that occurred the night that Rachel received the ring from Abin Sur. He pulled back with a gasp. He then started to laugh.

"Rachel. Hi." He laughed more. "The alien was one of you? How did we end up so different? Hmm?" Rachel then started to push herself up. "SIT DOWN!" Jesse slammed Rachel back down to the ground, hard. Rachel turned to see Quinn fighting more to get out of Jesse's telekinetic grip. Rachel then turned angrily back to Jesse as she started to move her ring covered hand towards Jesse's head. With a scream, she touched the ring to his head and put all of the energy she could into it.

_Inside Jesse's mind A cloud like creature with a ginormous head started to speak._

_"You have the ring of the Lantern that imprisoned me. You will suffer the same fate. Once I have devoured your world, I will have all the strength I need to defeat the corps, and destroy the guardians._

Rachel returned to reality and with a loud battle cry, she made Jesse fly backwards. Once he was out of sight, Quinn, Santana and Brittany dropped to the ground and Ran over to Rachel.

"Rachel! Are you Ok?" Quinn asked. Rachel sat up and didn't answer. Instead she nodded her head towards the direction she knocked Jesse. They all saw him on his knees as he threw his head back and let out a loud scream. After a few seconds he seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. This thing that's out there attacking planets, is connected to Jesse?" Quinn asked. The four girls arrived back at the apartment and Rachel told the girls and Kurt what she saw inside Jesse's mind.

"Somehow it affected him after it killed Abin Sur."

"Well, we're just gonna have to stop it." Santana said.

"It's not that easy Santana, you didn't see the thing, it was huge. It wasn't even solid, it was like a huge yellow cloud with a head."

"There hasn't been an enemy we haven't stopped before." Brittany said.

"Yeah, That _you _haven't stopped. This thing is after me, it said it itself." Rachel looked up. "I think the ring made a mistake." She mumbled.

"Wait, go back. How did the ring make a mistake?" Kurt asked.

"The one thing that a Green Lantern is supposed to be is fearless. Fearless _is _the job description. That isn't me."

"So you're just gonna walk away?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged. " There's no way in hell you're gonna do that Berry. Explain to me why the hell you wanna walk away!?"

"Because I'm Afraid!" Rachel yelled back. Quinn than walked over to Rachel and knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"You don't think that we, or at least I, never felt afraid." Rachel then looked into Quinn's eyes.

"I'm sure you figured out someway to beat it."

"Well, yeah there's a word for that. Courage." Rachel then leaned in closer to Quinn

"They said that the ring wouldn't have chosen me if it didn't see something in me. Something I don't see, yet." Quinn put her hand at the back of Rachel's neck.

"I see it. I always have. The ring didn't see that you were fearless, it saw that you have the ability to overcome fear. It saw that you're courageous." Rachel smiled and leaned in all the way to kiss Quinn.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this sappy love fest. How are we gonna beat this thing?" Santana asked.

"Quick question." Rachel said and The three girls looked at Rachel. "Can you guys survive in space?"

* * *

**Sorry it took a little while.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Preparing for the Fight

Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Character death in this chapter. Don't worry, it's not that bad.**

* * *

Jesse fell onto his bed, hard. He grabbed his head in pain as a loud voice began to echo through his mind.

_"The lantern is a threat." _The deep voice said. _"Eliminate her."_

"N-no. It's Rachel. I'm not gonna kill her, I still care about her." Jesse said out loud to the voice in his mind.

_"I don't care who she is, her and her friends are getting in the way."_

_"_I'll get rid of Quinn, Santana and Brittany, but i'm not gonna kill Rachel!"

_"The three girls don't matter, they'll die along with the rest of the planet, the only thing keeping me from easily devouring your world is the lantern. I need her gone first."_

* * *

Turns out, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany can all survive in space. The four zoomed through space as the Powerpuff Girls followed Rachel's lead. Rachel had told the three girls that she needed help from the lanterns and the lanterns she needed are located on Oa.

"What is that?" Santana asked as they were approaching Oa.

"That's Oa. Home to the Green Lantern Corps." Rachel explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rach?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but it's the only shot we have. Now, these people aren't really the friendliest people you guys, so I'm gonna speak to the Guardians and you guys can't say a word. Can you do that?" Rachel asked, mainly Santana. The three girls nodded as the began to zoom towards the citadel.

* * *

"Our new weapon is ready." Sinestro said as the Guardians gave him the yellow power ring that they forged from the power of fear, the power of Parallax. "Once I've mastered it's power, I will begin to train the corps. to do the same. No worlds will be lost, we will begin to make a stand against Parallax before it reaches Oa, and the power of the enemy will be ours."

"At what cost?" Rachel asks as she walks towards the middle of the citadel, and Quinn, Brittany, and Santana standing on the sidelines.

"You dare enter this chamber? And who are they?" Sinestro asks.

"They're with me. You can trust them." Rachel tells Sinestro, who still looks skeptical. "Look, I need your help. You gotta help me save my world." Sinestro gave her a look as she walks towards the middle of the citadel and starts to speak to the Guardians.

"I know that humans aren't the strongest species, or the smartest. We're young, we have a lot to learn, but we're worth saving." Rachel tells the Guardians, who don't respond. she looks to Quinn for strength. Quinn smiles at her and mouths 'Keep going', and Rachel nods and continues.

"This new weapon of yours, you can't use it." Rachel starts again as she walks around from Guardian to Guardian. "Once you've crossed that line, once you've given into fear, you'll never go back, I've seen it." Rachel stops pacing and Santana smirks as she sees Sinestro's face fall slightly. "Look, I know right now you're afraid-" Rachel gets cut off by one of the Guardians.

"You dare accuse the Guardians of feeling fear?"

"Yes, I do." Rachel starts pacing again. "And that's exactly why Parallax is beating you, because you're afraid to even admit you're afraid. I know. I've spent my entire life doing it." Quinn looks kind of shocked when Rachel admits this. "You know, on earth we have this saying: I'm only human. We say it because we're vulnerable we say it because we know we're afraid. It doesn't mean we're weak. Help me save my planet. Don't give into fear, fight it. Fight it with me!" Rachel finishes her speech and everyone looks up to the Guardians.

"You're words are compelling, young human." Another Guardian begins. "But as immortals we must measure our actions over billions of years and the fate of the universe. We simply cannot risk losing everything on the chance you might be right."

"Then don't, don't risk anymore lives. Just mine." Quinn, Brittany and Santana's eyes widened at Rachel's words and Quinn tried to get to Rachel, but Sinestro put up a barrier so they can't get through, but they can still hear and see everything. They started to pound against the barrier but Rachel put her hand up to them, signaling them to stop.

"Let me go fight for my world and I'll show you that will is stronger then fear." Rachel says, turning to Sinestro, saying that last part to him.

"There is no way you can succeed. You will die Rachel Berry." Sinestro said.

"Then I'll die trying." Sinestro gives Rachel a look that shows he is a little proud of her, but he won't admit it.

"Good luck, Green Lantern." Sinestro said as he let down the barrier and let Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany leave.

* * *

Once the four girls left Oa, the zoomed back to earth as fast as they could. Just then Rachel's ring began to flash, she looked at it as she remembered what Tomar-re had said her first night as a Lantern

_The ring will warn you when there is an immanent threat._

Rachel looked back up and her eyes turned a bright blue and she flew faster towards earth with the three girls following as fast as they could, Rachel was pretty fast.

* * *

The ring took Rachel to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. She and the girls landed inside and slowly walked in.

"What are we doing here?" Santana asked.

"Somethings going on, I just don't know what." Rachel said. Just then the four girls noticed Kurt floating in mid-air and rotating, seemingly unconscious Rachel put up her fist with the ring on it and Quinn, Santana and Brittany started to float but were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that." Jesse said, walking out from the darkness. "Look closely." The four girls looked closer to see a syringe filled with a yellow substance. "One move, and Kurt becomes like me." Jesse said. Santana took a step forward and Jesse's eyes flashed yellow as the syringe moved closer to Kurt's neck.

"NO! No, don't do this Jesse! Please." Rachel pleaded and Jesse stopped the syringe before it reached Kurt. "Look, I know how you feel."

Jesse let out a chuckle. "Oh, Come on! LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered.

"Just trust me." Rachel stepped closer to Jesse. "No, I know what it's like. To not live up to expectations, to feel like nothing that you do will ever be good enough." Rachel said as she removed her ring. "I know what it's like to be afraid. Let me help you."

"Ok, now it's my turn. If I can't be like you, I'm gonna make him like me. And once he's like me, you're just gonna throw him aside aren't you." Jesse said and Rachel thought for a moment.

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why can't you be like me? Let him go, and you can have it." Rachel held up her hand that had the ring in it.

"What the fuck! Rachel, what are you doing!?" Santana shouted.

"I got it Santana." Rachel turned her attention back to Jesse. "You can do anything. _Be _anything. Take it."

"Ok." The ring floated out of Rachel's hand and Rachel put her arm down as the ring floated towards Jesse.

"I hope you know what you're doing here Rachel." Quinn said.

"Me too." Rachel said as Jesse put the ring on. A green electricity went through his body.

"Did that happen when you got the ring?" Brittany asked.

"Nope." Rachel smiled, her plan was working.

"Wow!" Jesse said when the electricity stopped. He turned around and sent a blast of green energy through a wall. He then turned back to the girls/

"Now, bring him down." Rachel said calmly.

"Oh, well, I lied." Jesse sent a blast towards Rachel and the girls, but before any of them can react the blast stopped. Jesse looked shocked and worried and Quinn, Brittany and Santana looked at Rachel surprised, and Quinn was proud. Rachel just kept eye contact with Jesse.

"I lied too. You see the thing is, you have to be chosen." Rachel sent the blast back towards Jesse and her went crashing into the wall. Just then Jesse's hold on Kurt faded and he began to plummet to the ground. Brittany then flew up and caught Kurt before he could hit the ground.

In that moment, Parallax burst through the windows of the warehouse. The five hid in a corner of the warehouse behind a bunch of boxes as Jesse let out his inhuman scream. A head appeared from the giant cloud form.

"You have failed me." It said and Jesse began to float off of the ground and came up to eye level to the head. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Kurt just looked onto the situation. The head opened his mouth and started to extract a yellow energy out of him. Brittany ducked her head into Santana and Santana held her.

Eventually, Jesse's skeleton left his body and went into the mouth. Jesse's boneless, drained husk fell to the ground. Rachel saw that the ring was still on his finger.

"Stay here." Rachel said.

"No Problem." Kurt said but Quinn and Santana just looked at her. Rachel then took off.

"Rachel, don't! Where are you going!? Rachel!" Quinn said, trying to get her girlfriend to stop.

Rachel ran through the warehouse and got to Jesse's body. She put her hand out in an attempt to get the ring but started to float up towards Parallax. Quinn wanted to yell out to Rachel, but was afraid that she would endanger her more. Instead she spotted a bunch of propane tanks in the corner and motioned for Brittany to grab them and throw them on her cue.

Now's a good time to put Coach Sylvester's target practice to good use.

"Your will is strong, but not strong enough. You are nothing, without the ring." Parallax then started to extract yellow energy form Rachel. Quinn nodded to Brittany who threw the propane tanks towards Parallax's head and Quinn and Santana blasted each one of the with their laser eyes, causing Parallax to shrink back and drop Rachel.

Santana ran over to Jesse's body and got the ring off of his finger. She threw it to Rachel, who caught it and slipped it on her finger. She quickly changed into her suit and the four flew out of the warehouse quickly, carrying Kurt with them.

* * *

**Sorry it took a little bit. **

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	7. The Fight for Earth

Chapter 7

**Alright guys, this is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and thank you all for staying along for the ride.**

**For the last time, thank you for all of the favs, reviews, and follows.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The five landed on a rooftop away from the warehouse. They looked on to see that Parallax was hovering over Manhattan, ready to destroy it.

"How are we gonna beat this thing?" Santana asks.

"You're not. I am." Rachel said. The three girls and Kurt looked at her like she grew another head.

"No way are you going in there by yourself Berry!" Santana shouted.

"I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Well, what are we gonna do, no way in hell we're gonna just sit here."

"No, you three are gonna try to get as many people out of the city as you can. Think you can do it?" Rachel asked and Santana and Brittany nodded. "Go." The two went.

"There's no way you can beat this. You'll die." Quinn said on the verge of tears.

"At least I can get it away from here."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I don't... I don't know."

"Rachel, don't do this. Please." Quinn pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, please don't cry."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I know baby, I know. It's gonna be Ok."Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug. when they pulled apart, Rachel grabbed Quinn's neck and started to pull her down fo a kiss.

"I love you." Rachel said before she kissed Quinn. It was the first time in six months that either of them had said that.

"I love you too." Quinn said when they pulled apart. "There's gotta be something I can do. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"You have to go help Brittany and Santana, I'll take care of Parallax. The ring chose me for a reason. This is why." Quinn began to cry again and Rachel pulled her into another kiss. "I love you. Be safe."

"You too." With that Rachel zoomed towards the city. Quinn turned to Kurt who was standing there, a little freaked.

"Stay here." Quinn told him.

"Yeah. Yeah I got that part." Kurt said and Quinn smirked and took off.

* * *

Rachel flew towards the city and saw people running in the streets and Brittany and Santana flying people out of the city as fast as they could. She saw that they were soon joined by Quinn.

She saw the head of Parallax appear and shot a blast of yellow energy towards a woman on the ground. She flew in and created a catapult. It sent the blast right back into Parallax's head, it screamed and disappeared but Rachel knew it was coming back. She created a spring under a nearby gas truck and sent it up into the air. She created a machine gun and when the gas truck was near Parallax's head, she fired the gun and it exploded. It let out a scream and Rachel made the gun disappears and turned to the woman.

"Run!" She yelled and the woman got up and ran. Rachel turned back around to Parallax just in time and put up a shield when Parallax fired a yellow blast towards Rachel. The blast hit the shield and it sent Rachel flying back. She hit a truck and it flipped over several times before she was sent flying into a car and came crashing down to the ground.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed, having seen the whole thing. She flew as fast as she could over to Rachel and helped her up.

"What are doing her?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not gonna just leave you there!" Quinn argued.

"I-" Rachel was cut by Parallax approaching them, fast. Before Quinn could react, Rachel put up a force field, surrounding them both and she dropped to her knees trying to hold it up. Quinn tried to help Rachel hold the force field up.

"We feel you fear growing. You will be dead soon." Parallax said.

"In brightest day...in blackest night." Rachel began to mumble under her breath, but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear and look down at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"And when you're gone, I will destroy everything you ever loved."

"N-no Evil... Shall escape my sight."

"Your family, your home, your girlfriend, your planet will be no more." That pissed Rachel off, especially the girlfriend part.

"Let those who worship...E-Evil's might."

"The entire human race will be wiped out because you, Rachel Berry, were afraid." That seemed to set Rachel off, she turned her head to Parallax with a pissed off look on her face.

"Beware my power. Green Lanterns LIGHT!" Rachel raised her arm higher and turned the force field on Parallax and started to push him back. Once he was far enough away from her and Quinn, she dropped the force field. She created a trap at Quinn's feet so that Quinn wouldn't follow her.

"Rachel, what are you doing!?"

"Don't follow me." She said and she the created a helicopter chopper like device and flew into Parallax's mouth.

She chopped her way through Parallax and Parallax soon started to weaken and release the city. She flew out of Parallax and into space. She made the chopper disappear as well as the hold at Quinn's feet. She flew out into space and Parallax began to shoot yellow blasts at her, but she dodged them with ease.

She saw the space satellite and created a claw to grab it. She threw it at Parallax, who shot it and it sent a shock wave, sending Rachel flying backwards. She regained her balance and began to fly again, avoiding Parallax. She spotted the asteroid belt and turned to fly towards it, with Parallax following.

She avoided hitting asteroids and dodged some of Parallax's blasts. One of the blasts hit an asteroid and it went into Rachel's shoulder. She flipped towards another asteroid and hit it before she flew away from the asteroid belt and floated. She looked at Parallax, who was still flying through the asteroid looked over to the sun and got an idea. She remembered what Kilowag told her on her night of training.

"The bigger you are, the faster you burn." She flew towards the sun and stopped right in front of it, but far enough so it wouldn't suck her in. Parallax flew towards her, she smirked and created two Jets and a belt strapped to her waist and had straps on her shoulders. She flew over and behind Parallax so that Parallax was closer to the sun. She turned around and faced Parallax again.

Parallax opened his mouth and tried to feed off of Rachel's fear. He soon found out that it wasn't working. He tried several times and it didn't work each time. Rachel, feeling more brave and confident, shrugged the straps of of her shoulders and swung her fist at Parallax. A big green fist appeared and hit Parallax in the face. It sent him flying back into the sun. Rachel had passed out and also went hurdling towards the sun.

Parallax had burnt up and Rachel was close to burning up as well, but three green ropes wrapped around her and stopped her before she could. She was pulled towards three figures and one of the figures had stopped her. She opened her eyes to see Sinestro, Kilowag and Tomar-re floating there. She also saw three other figures flying fast towards her.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed as she rushed over to Rachel and hugged her tight.

"Shh, It's Ok. I'm Ok, It's over." Rachel reassured Quinn when Santana and Brittany flew up.

"Whoa!" Santana said, looking at Kilowag and Tomar-re.

"Floating fish." Brittany mumbled, pointing at Tomar-re. The both laughed and introduced themselves.

* * *

"Though her time wearing the ring has been brief, Rachel Berry's defeat of Parallax will be remembered for as long as the Corps. exists." Sinestro began as he stood on the platform above the rest of the Corps. along with Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kilowag and Tomar-re.

"Her actions are a reminder of why the ring chose each of us. To overcome fear and destroy evil wherever it may hide. Her along with her brave, and rater abnormal, friends have accomplished this task, that is why I am naming Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce honorary lanterns." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her close. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders. Sinestro walked back over to Rachel and the girls.

"So, do we get a cool outfit or..." Santana asked. Her color was green anyway and it would be nice to get out of the dress.

"No." Sinestro said.

"You tried San." Brittany said, wrapping her arm around Santana

"As lanterns we must fight with all of our will. Our wills haven't always been united. It's time they were." Sinestro said to Rachel. Kilowag then patted Rachel on the back, sending her forward slightly.

"Can I train her, or can I train her?" Kilowag said and Rachel cringed slightly at the memory. Quinn gave Rachel a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel told her.

"You're impertinent Rachel Berry. You're rash, volatile, opinionated, perhaps Abin Sur found another just like himself." Rachel smiled slightly and Quinn did as well. Sinestro walked back to the edge of the platform and raised his arms. The members of the corps. raised their rings and shot a green beam from them. Rachel shrugged and did it as well.

* * *

Back in New York, Rachel and Quinn stood on the rooftop of their apartment building as they looked over the city. Rachel took out her ring and slipped it on her finger and changed into her Green Lantern suit and mask.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." Quinn said as she turned to Rachel. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know, you're good at this hero thing, what do you do?"

"Well, usually we go look for trouble."

"Trouble, huh? I can do that." Rachel said and Quinn laughed. Rachel then leaned in to kiss Quinn.

"Rach." Quinn said against her lips.

"Mask?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled and Rachel pulled back and made her mask disappear. "That is still really cool." They kissed.

"So, about that trouble." Rachel said when they pulled apart.

"I'll race you!" Quinn said and hopped off of the building and started to fly away.

"Hey! Not fair Quinn!" Rachel said as she followed Quinn into the New York City night.

_Out of all the Lanterns who have worn the ring_

_There was one whose light shined brightest._

_At first her humanity was thought to be a weakness,_

_and yet it proved to be her greatest strength._

* * *

**Thank you all for staying along for the ride, you rock!**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
